


Marvel's Red Eagle Reborn (Spinoff From Survival)

by Mel456



Series: Marvel Book Universe (MBU) [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Heroes & Heroines, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, London, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Room (Marvel), SHIELD, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel456/pseuds/Mel456
Summary: After the death of Black Widow and Iron Man the whole world is mourning but in the country of Britain bigger challenges are about to come. Melody Romanoff has become the new Black Widow and passed down the mantle of Red Eagle to Beth Riley. Will Beth accept that she is worthy of being hope? Can she stop the plots of Hydra and Kingpin before its too late? Find out in this new thrilling adventure where Beth meets some new friends along the way.Spinoff from Survival Avengers Endgame Fanfiction.Disclamer: This Fanfiction has tons of gore and horrifying themes so it is rated 15+
Series: Marvel Book Universe (MBU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377979
Kudos: 2





	1. Red Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my sequel to the book Survival Avengers Endgame fanfic. This time we are following the adventures of Melody Romanoffs best friend Beth Riley after becoming the new Red Eagle. I really hope you enjoy this novel as much as Survival. Don't worry I promise some familiar faces will pop up along the way.  
> Chapter 1 Synopsis: A new chapter is beginning for Beth can she balance the struggles of life along with her new responsibilities? Meanwhile a new threat in lurking underneath and coming back from the shadows.
> 
> Tw: Gore, torture, experimentation, violence and intense action.  
> If you are under the age of 15 please take immense precaution.

Superheroes, people that save the world from all kinds of crazy dangers. For example rebellious robots, a corrupted asguardian, a secret organization and the mad titan Thanos. Ah yes out of all of those threats Thanos was the only one to originally succeed and beat the Avengers, the infamous snap wiped out half of all life leaving the universe for five years broken, alone and distraught. 

Unfortunately for me that meant that Thanos snap wiped out my sister, my two close friends and my Father. The only people I had left was my mother and my best friend Melody Sm-Romanoff. You know her story we helped her flee to New York with her Nephew. For five years I felt trapped and isolated, I lost myself over guilt. Melody was fortunately doing better than me, yes she had been on the streets of New York homeless for six months but help came and she got adopted by Natasha Romanoff. Eventually she became a heroine that represented hope during these difficult five years.

Hope did come when Melody and the Avengers found a way to bring all the dusted population back. However it came with a price both Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark were mourned that day due to their brave sacrifices. Meanwhile whilst everyone had been snapped back I was still shocked that my Dad and sister were back after being absent for five years. Mel informed me of nothing I had to watch the news for myself.

So Mel receives a letter Nat wrote for her before she went on the time hiest and had to sacrifice herself. She passed the mantle of Black Widow to Mel whilst the mantle of Red Eagle was up in the air. We now come to my story you see my best friend thought it would be a good idea to pass the mantle to me. She not only wrote me a letter she shipped her suit, battons and a dose of her blood.

If you haven't realized I'm Beth Riley and this is now my story. You see for these past few months I thought nobody could ever be Red Eagle as good as Mel was but I was way wrong. It took a lot of learning but I would finally learn to gain my confidence back.

Sit back and relax as I'm about to show you a rollercoaster of a ride. Our Story begins on the streets of London where I was on Patrol and don't worry all your questions will be explained soon.  
_______________________________________  
It was bright Sunny day and the London Sky was shimmering. Nothing bad was gonna rein down on the city. Red Eagle sat on the top of a building bored and waiting for some action.

That was the worst part of being a superhero, you had to do daily patrol and only fifty percent of crime occurred on the streets of London a day. Red Eagle brushed the few strands of her hair not in her dirt blonde ponytail out of her face. She was about to get out of the costume and finish her patrol. When suddenly a loud scream illuminated her ears.

"Crickey what was that?!"

Red Eagle flipped and jumped over high buildings until she landed at the crime scene, there were several thugs and they were about to walk off with an old lady's hand bag with her purse in. The old lady was on the ground along with her walking stick. Victory seemed inevitable for the thugs but boy how they underestimated hero's lurking about.

"Well done boys all we need now is ten more purses and then we can successfully pay off our dept to the lord."

"I don't think so boys, didn't your mothers ever teach you to treat your elders with proper respect."

"Oh, and didn't your mother tell you not to ripoff American superheroes."

"I'm not laughing at the burn, Old Red Eagle was originally from Britain and she has now been passed down the mantle of Black Widow so she gave me the mantle of Red Eagle to me."

"Yeah right, you're not strong or tough."

"Wanna test that theory."

Red Eagle ignited her crimson red battons and got into a fighting stance. All of the thugs just laughed once again underestimating the power of this new opponent. 

"Hahaha hilarious this lady things she can beat five muscular thugs."

"Ha i'd like to see her try."

"Oh I will try, watch me."

Red Eagle made the first move flipping behind one of the thugs and stabbing him with one of her electrical battons. She then managed to hold one of the thugs punches but she couldn't hold for much longer.

"Jez how strong are you?"

"Stronger than you little lady."

The thug tackled Red Eagle down to the ground and pinned her there. She struggled under his heavyweight and panicked as the three other thugs approached. Red Eagle looked at the wall and like she did with Mel she prayed to God that he could help her get out of this situation. 

"Now what should we do with you little girl."

"Nobody calls me a little girl, you blind idiot."

Red Eagle struggled intensely before being able to kick the thug off her and shockingly run on the wall and kick all of the thugs accept one unconscious. Now it was just her and the thug leader.

"You may have knocked down my crew but you can never knock down me."

"Don't ever dought my abilities for I am inevitable."

Red Eagle ducked and blocked most of the thug leaders strike. The duel lasted quite a bit whilst the old woman was watching on the floor in awe. However, the thug made a foolish mistake he drew his silver dagger and we all know that metal is a conduct of electricity. So of course Red Eagle drew her battons again and clashed with the thugs blade, electrifying the final thug leaving him unconscious.

After the heavy fight she hurled all the unconscious bodied together and pulled a rope out of her gadgets belt, making sure to tie them all to the tree before calling the police. Red Eagle then leapt over to the old woman and helped her up and handed not just her stick back but her handbag too.

"Why thank you so much young lady your heart is pure and full of courage."

"Thank you just doing my job."

"Well you do it well and I personally think your a wonderful Red Eagle. Black Widow chose well I just know that she did."

"Thank you at least someone does."

"No don't you worry young lady they'll learn to accept you soon, anyway I best be off." 

"So must I mam and remember to not walk into dangerous ally ways."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Red Eagle went into an ally way where her camouflage backpack lay, perfectly unharmed. She quickly got back into her casual clothes and was now once again Beth Riley, a teen who would be starting one of the biggest stages in her life University. Starting university made her dought keeping this double life. 

Beth rushed home and immediately crashed onto the couch after the brutal fight she'd just been in. Lara immediately rushed in grabbing bandages for her big sis's arm. It was crazy how well Lara was coping with being in this new world. 

"Hey sis how's school going."

"Good it's just annoying that there making me do year 6 all over again when I should be in year 7 and you know what's even crazier."

"What?"

"Clara's little sister is now in year 5 and Lily's little brother is in reception whilst her little sister is in year 3."

"Sis I thought you were getting over the fact that you've been ash for five years."

"I lied ok it's still strange seeing all my loved ones accept Dad."

"Well, Lara I feel the same way after me and Mel faced timed Clara and Lily they made it clear they wanted to start new and not be friends as they cant cope seeing how different we are."

"Ouch, im luckily in touch with my friends that survived the snap and it hurts seeing them grown up."

"Lara your not alone, we'll get through this together."

"Always, speaking of which Red Eagle how did you get the bruise on the arm."

"Thugs and being pinned by one of them."

"In that case, Mum will probably tell you to take a bath so it's a good thing I use waterproof bandages."

"Well thanks for patching me up I'm gonna shower and then I'll be down for dinner a-"

"and then after you have packed for the first term at university we can finish our 3D model together."

"Of course, it may have been five months but I still have five years worth of time to catch up with my sister."

"And your father."

"Da your back from work."

"Of course working as an agent of shield is daily and if you work hard enough you will be dismissed unless there is a threat of course or your assigned a mission."

"That's good spirit I did an hour of patrol and only one out of the five people I saved thanked me."

"Well, I can tell you worked hard as your in need of a shower."

"Yes, I do, Dad also can you tell Mum to get steak tonight I'm craving it a ton."

"Of course your Mothers going to the shops after work anyway so your in luck. Her new job at your old high school Beth is taking a lot of energy but despite that, she's going to the shops to send you off to university with a perfect meal."

"I know but she's worked her socks off, she needs a break."

"She'll get one eventually but for now somebody needs a shower."

"Alright, I'll go for the shower, see you soon."

After her shower, Beth came downstairs in her favourite tie-dyed PJ's, she then put her hair in a messy bun before joining her parents and sister at the dinner table.

"Hey, kiddo how come you're in your pj's again after showering."

"Feeling lazy Mom plus I'm going to bed after I've played with Lara."

"Well that's perfectly, understandable you haven't spent five years with her or your father."

"Yes we know honey but to be honest you may have aged five years but your still my young beautiful angel."

"And you're still my knight in shining armour."

"Mom, Dad please don't flirt in front of me and Lara."

"Alright, but are you sure you've packed everything Beth."

"Yes, Mum I'm positively sure."

"Good because whilst you and Beth play, we can walk Olly."

"Fair enough but don't be out for long, I maybe seventeen but I still need my rest for tomorrow."

"We know."

After dinner, Lara and Beth headed downstairs to the workshop to finish the realistic-looking miniature 3D model of London Bridge. The two sisters had spent a massive amount of time together, heck the only thing that could split the Riley sisters apart is education.

"So all we now need to do is paint and put the batteries in the electronic model."

"Yep but you can put the batteries in tomorrow as the paint needs to dry."

"Oh right, thanks for the reminder, Beth."

"Any time, wait are you ok you don't seem to happy."

"No everything's fine trust me."

"Oh, Lara you know I can't trust you unless you're honest with me what's up?"

"I've only been able to spend five months with you."

"I know, try growing up without your sister for five years, look I'm sad too but I'm only forty-five minutes away from home I can still pop by occasionally. If there's something new that I've learnt this year is that its never really over and as I said before we'll adapt to this new life together."

"Sis how are you so brave."

"Believe me, I am scared all the time, I just act brave when I have to be brave."

"Well I try to be as your my inspiration, anyway I know this is a bit off-topic but when me and Dad opened the door we did not expect to see a house transformed into a mini orphanage and the most adorable pitbull come over and lick both of us wildly."

"Welp after losing Dad she was feeling very lonely and I could tell that so to help with her depression I surprised her with little Olly he's only a little pup but he's learning tricks incredibly fast."

"I bet but im just glad at least one of us survived to be there for Mum."

"Thing is Sis I'm, not exactly the same as when I was younger and also after the snap I got into depression too, I guess I just faked it and focused on her."

"Well, it's time you go and treat yourself here's a Caffe Nero voucher, go spend into on a nice cup of coffee and a nice breakfast."

"Aw thanks, sis you are honestly a blessing."

"I'll try pop down on weekend ok."

"That would be great."

The door opened and as soon as Ruby walked through the door Ruby lost grip and could only watch poor Beth get tackled to the ground and licked to death.

"Aw stop it Olly I've got to get to bed you cheeky thing but yes I'll miss you too."

"Right, get off her, good boy have a treat."

"Welp I've gotta leave early tomorrow so I guess this is it, bye Mum, bye Dad wish me luck for University."

"Good luck cos your gonna need a lot of it queenie we're both proud."

Beth immediately rushed upstairs to her bedroom and after that she fell fast asleep having peaceful dreams thanks to her love heart dream catcher.  
_____________________________________________________  
Beth gave a loud groan of frustration as she smacked her alarm. She got dressed and dragged her suit case out of the door. It hurt to say goodbye to the house for now but she knew that a new journey awaited her. The teen faked a positive smile and walked into the Caffee. She kept her cool pacing closer and closer to the counter.

"Hi please could I have a hot chocolate with marshmallows and a large piece of chocolate fudge cake please."

"Coming up right away miss."

Beth sat down at a table and pulled out her phone, she hated to interrupt her bffs beauty sleep as she knew Mel had university today too but she knew that Mel was the only person who could give her that golden motivation.

"Ugh, Beth it's three in the morning pick the right time to call."

"Sorry Mel I promise it won't be for long it's just I'm shaking right now."

"About university?"

"No everything, Mel I'm not like you not everybodys got the dream life of being a superhero."

"Beth you have to remember that everybody who survived the snap has been dealing with their own problems. I lost Steve and Mom."

"I know that Mel but you know that I would have gone to the funeral if you'd told me and not made me watch a news report to find out what was going on."

"Beth you deserved to be with your Dad and Sister who you hadn't seen in five years."

"Mel my happiness didn't matter at the moment what mattered was that you needed support at your Mother's funeral."

"It was Tony Starks funeral too plus my birth Mom can't come to America till late January so that fact hurts me even more. I'm getting nightmares Beth, nightmares."

"I'm sorry that I considered your life perfect but its just you can't throw the mantle of Red Eagle on me I'm not ready or worthy. You are Red Eagle and nobody else can be like you."

Melody's loud sigh echoed through the phone she really did feel bad about dumping such a responsibility on Beth but she knew that nobody else could be as trustworthy as Beth.

"Look I gave you this mantle because from the beginning I knew you'd be worthy despite your low confidence. This might help you gain some of your confidence. I could think of nobody else who could be as trustworthy with the Red Eagle mantle as you. What I'm trying to say is don't do it like me do it like you. Eventually if you gain belief you will be a true heroine."

"Thanks Mel I understand plus your Black Widow and-"

"No being Red Eagle is just as important, during these five years people needed hope from a new hero but during this new confused world people need hope from the reincarnation of Red Eagle. Remember to not do it like me, remember to do it like you."

"Alright, thanks for the pep talk I'll take your advice on board and continue being Red Eagle."

"That's good because there is no else I could trust holding the mantle."

"I'll try be trustworthy and not to let you down, anyway it looks like somebody needs their rest. I'll text you when it's right."

"That's great bye Beth and remember to try make a new friend at university as well."

"Alright, I'm gonna take all of your advice."

"Bye Mel and good luck for University."

Mostly satisfied Beth put down her phone and peacefully drank her hot chocolate. After finishing her hot chocolate and cake, she walked to university with a huge fake smile on her face. Beth walked up to reception dragging her heavy suitcase behind.

"Welcome fellow engineer, name?"

"Bethany Riley."

"You're in room 507 with Miss Riri Williams, it's the biggest in the university so your demanded to look after it. Here's your timetable classes are expected to start at nine am, so don't be late."

"Yes, Mam." 

Beth grabbed her keys and timetable feeling nothing but anxious excitement. She got in the lift and headed to her dorm. The teen slowly paced up to her dorm wondering what her roommate would look like.

As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a enthusiastic looking teenager.The enthusiastic teenager had gorgeous silky hair as black as the night, her dark brown eyes gave a look of general trust whilst her brown skin complimented her beautifully. Beth's room mate held out her hand ready to shake.

"Hi you must be Beth Riley, I'm Riri Willians it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Riri, your enthusiasm reminded me of an old friend."

"Hey don't be low I'm going through a tough time too, I was an intern to a really well known scientist but he died recently."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Its ok, death always comes to you at the right moment, so yeah we'll get through are struggles together."

"That's very kind of you."

"Speaking of which do you need help unpacking your stuff?"

"Oh yes, that would help I literally slammed everything into my suitcase."

"Typical habit that we all do."

"Not wrong there."

After unpacking and settling into the dorm the two teens got in the lift and headed separate ways for their first day at University for now. Little did they know that their one hobbie they had in common would bring them together even further.  
______________________________________  
Beth wiped the hard sweat off her face and followed Riri back to their dorm. The two teens did not expect to be put in the same engineering class and in the same chemistry class. Both collapsed on the beds simply exhausted.

"Ugh, I haven't been worn out that much since I was thirteen."

"Join the club I get worn out everyday Beth but that doesn't stop me."

"True but I can tell you this you completely crushed the class in the engineering contest we had."

"Well as I said I learnt from the very best."

The two roommates were about to bond even closer when all of a sudden Beth's phone began to ring immensely loud. Beth panted heavily and answered the phone it was non-other than her Dad.

"Oh hi, Dad what's up?"

"Beth you were supposed to meet me thirty minutes ago outside your university."

"Whoops, sorry Dad I forgot I promise I won't forget ever again."

"You betta make sure of it."

"Well see you in a minute, bye."

"Sorry, Riri I forgot that I was supposed to meet my Dad."

"It's alright have a good time, I'll be fine."

Riri energetically pushed Beth out of the door before shutting it and grabbing a drawing of Tony Starks mark four iron man armour. 

"Finally let's get to work, please say they don't kick me out of the university for this."

Meanwhile, Beth ran outside and hopped into her Dads Car. She huffed and puffed still struggling with the fact that she can run a lot faster than before now.

"Super sorry Dad, I promise it won't happen again."

"As I said before it betta, not queenie but please don't stress about it ok."

"I'll try but it's really hard not to."

Oliver looked into his daughters piercing blue eyes, he felt so bad for her and due to his childhood struggles he could sympathise greatly.

"Beth despite feeling stressed how was your first day."

"Oh it was great and I never thought I'd say this but my dorm mate is awesome. She's called Riri and she's so optimistic and friendly. We have a few interests in common and the best part is that we're bonding really well."

"That's good sweetheart, I'm glad your finding making friends a tad easier too."

"So am I!"

After a half an hour drive they managed to make it to the secret underground lair Oliver built. He parked the car outside the camouflaged lair and hopped down the slide followed by his darling daughter. 

"So Dad do you have a training suit or something more suitable to wear than a skirt with braces and a white t-shirt."

"Of course I do Beth."

Oliver pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed the button. A glass case revealing a strongly built black training suit with gold and red stripes slashed down the middle.

"Woah, that looks awesome."

"I know I'd say it was some of my best work, now bathrooms that way quickly change so that we can get started."

"Ok, Dad." 

Beth quickly rushed into the bathroom and got changed into the training suit. She then put her hair up in a ponytail before rushing out to her Dad who was also dressed in spy gear.

"Ok, I'm ready what's today's training."

"You need to learn how to dodge your opponent's bullets if they have a gun and also learn to take them down at the same time."

"But wait are you gonna use real bullets?"

"Pft that's a silly Beth, of course, I'm gonna use fake bullets I would never want to take that big of a risk."

"Alright, if you say so, let the training begin."

Beth clenched her fists and immediately kicked the bullet away. She huffed and sweated for over an hour making sure to deflect every single bullet thrown at her. Oliver also sweated impressed at how much skill his daughter had.

"Dang, you make it seem like you've been a superhero for years."

"Well, if you think that's impressive, shoot me again and you'll see the most impressive move I know all of a sudden."

"Oh really do you fancy showing me."

"Of course Dad but you've been warned over how impressive it is."

Oliver started firing at Beth again but shockingly she managed to run on the wall, kick the fake gun out of Oliver's hand before pinning the tough man that was her father to the ground. The poor father was left absolutely speechless over his daughter's abilities. 

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?"

"Um, I don't know I just did the move when I took down those thugs yesterday."

"That has just really blown my mind can I have a drop of blood to test as it's incredible how much stronger your fightings become with the serum in your blood."

"Sure go ahead but only a prick."

Oliver lifted up his daughter's hand and pricked her finger leaving a drop of blood on a piece of glass. Beth sat interested in what her Dad was analysing. He looked through the mini microscope and gasped in absolute shock.

"Beth it seems like the super-soldier serums, not the only thing in your system after taking some of Melody's blood."

"Wait what else?"

"It appears Melody's Dad tried to make a serum that would get rid of her asthma, and strengthen her physical ability but it didn't work but combined with the super-soldier serum it has made her presently one of the strongest super-soldier spys to date."

"So are you saying I'm one of the strongest spys alive, like a super-weapon." 

"Yes."

"Dad if my abilities are like super important what if Hydra kidnaps me or even worse what if I end up like Aunt Mable as extinct as a dodo."

Oliver's heart froze he pulled out a golden ribbon from his pocket and tied it onto Beth's wrist. He then found another golden ribbon and tied it onto his wrist. Oliver held hid daughters hand tight and boldly spoke up.

"Bethany Alice Riley, I promise to you that through this unbreakable vow I will not let you die on my watch. I will look out for you and protect you, I declare that if someone shoots a bullet I will take the bullet for you and if you are stabbed I will take the knife to the chest for you. To keep this vow unbreakable do you accept my promise through this yellow ribbon?"

"I do!"

Beth hugged her Dad tightly, emotional over his selflessness and courage. Oliver gladly embraced the hug from Beth and he ruffled her hair playfully.

"Oi Dad, I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know that Beth, now I know training is over for today but do you mind coming with me to meet my boss he's eager to talk."

"Ok but as long as he's nice."

"Oh don't worry he's nice but just a little grumpy."

"Really reassuring Dad."

"Just get in his good books and you'll be fine."  
_______________________________________  
Beth hopped back into her Dads car not knowing where the new shield headquarters was. She rattled around anxiously. Oliver was focusing on driving but he could still tell how anxious Beth was. 

"Look, Beth, I know your feeling really anxious but there's nothing to worry about."

"Dad as me and Mum keep telling you we've both changed, I'm not a kid anymore who can accept any storm thrown at me."

"Beth believe me I kn-"

"Know you don't Dad you have no idea what those five years were like for us."

"The Beth you know is long dead and you need to accept that."

"Beth I'm sorry that I didn't pre-warn you but I just didn't think straight."

"Dang right you didn't I really don't like something being pushed upon me all of a sudden."

"Like I said before I'm sorry, but Agent Jones is eager to meet you."

"Okay if it makes you happy I'll go."

"You know, you don't have to g-" 

"I'LL GO OK!"

The car drive went absolutely silent for the rest of the way. Beth felt guilty for snapping at her Dad, she wondered why she was being selfish he had been struggling as well so why should her anger lash out onto him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Dad."

"It's ok Beth, I understand how hard these five years have been for you."

"No Dad, I'm being selfish you're adapting to a new world where everyone's recovering and your wife and eldest daughter have become completely different people."

"Yes it has been hard but I'm a parent it's my job to prioritise your happiness over mine."

"No isn't."

"Yes, it is now I wish you the best of luck as we're almost there."

"Yay I can't wait to meet this Patrick Jones."

"I'm afraid you can't call him Patrick you have to call him Agent Jones."

"But if he's running the British sector of Shield wouldn't he be called Director Jones."

"No, because Nick Fury is still the overall leader of shield so all the other Agents running the new sectors just get the title head agent."

"How rude."

"First rule about working for shield Queenie, don't question Fury's leadership skills or he will be forever furious at you."

"Haha, furious nice pun Dad."

Beth and her Father hopped out of the car walking up to the headquarters. Oliver smirked at his daughter and pulled out his pass which immediately opened the doors. 

"Ugh, Dad how are we going to get inside?"

"Watch and let your Daddy show you how it's done."

"Access Authorised welcome to Shield Tower, Oliver Riley."

"Woah, impressive."

"Well, what are you waiting for, don't just stand there come inside."

"Oh right, sorry Dad."

Beth stepped inside and followed her father to the golden lift at the end of the long twisty corridor. She smiled admiring the lift before hopping inside. Once again she was impressed with the technology in the lift.

"Where to Agent Riley?!"

"Floor ten please."

"This floor is authorized I need proof your Agent Oliver Riley, what is the secret password."

"Secret Initiative."

"Access Granted, going up to floor ten."

"Super impressive and your honestly saying this was fully built in a month."

"You got that right, Queenie."

"Still pretty much unbelievable to me."

"Well you can not believe all you like but it's true."

The father and daughter duo headed out of the lift only to be greeted by a firm looking man with piercing blue eyes and silver hair. He gestured Beth to sit down and then immediately hugged Oliver.

"Oliver my man, how are you doing?"

"Good thanks, pal."

"That's great to hear and you must be Beth his eldest daughter who I've heard so much about."

"Pleasure to meet you, Di-Agent Jones."

"Pleasures all mine."

"Can we um get down to business sir?"

"Yes, we shall."

"So Beth, your father here told me you've been Red Eagle ever since Melody Romanoff passed the mantle down to you so she could be the next Black Widow. With the proof Oliver has provided I'm believed to say this is correct."

"Yes, it is."

"Why does nobody believe us that we were friends with Melody Romanoff."

"Dad!"

"Yes she's right, stop making things uncomfortable Riley."

"Sorry, sir."

"Forgiven, now as I was saying, I've seen you in action and I think you would be a valuable asset to shield however this would be a heavy advance up from your average mugging or daily street patrol. If you join shield-like your father you're putting your life in danger. So, Beth Riley, I ask you now are you ready for this responsibility?"

"She is Patrick trust me!"

"Dad I can speak for myself."

"Beth you may not feel ready for this offer but I know you are and I believe in you."

"Well, Dad if you believe in me then I guess we have a deal."

"Welcome to shield Red Eagle."

"I'll try not to embarrass you when we're at headquarters Queenie."

"Dad please don't call me Queenie whilst we're at headquarters or doing shield business."

"Oh right, ugh sorry Beth."

"Well, Agent Riley seems like your gonna get the award for most embarrassing Dad of the year."

"Sir it's all bad habits plus it's been getting use to raising an eighteen-year-old that was once an adorable twelve-year-old."

"I know I'm just messing with you, right I best be off I have tons of stuff to do."

"See you tomorrow sir."

Beth was about to join her Dad in the lift when she heard Agent Jones words to her. It made her feel confused why did everyone find her worthy but she just couldn't see what made her worthy.

"And Beth!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Remember that she chose well."

"I'll try Agent Jones."

As the lift went down Beth thought about if she wanted to return to university or not but then she thought about how much she wanted to spend short but a sweet amount of time with her family.

"Ugh, Dad you know you don't have to take me back to the university just yet I could stay for dinner and leave at eight if you want?"

"I- know we would like that very much."

"That's great let's go."

Beth and Oliver hopped back into their fancy black car and drove straight home instead of back to the university. The teen made sure to text her roommate and let her know that she'd be back in late.

"Hi, Riri just letting you know I'll be having dinner and leaving the house at 8 p.m. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely fine love xxx."

Back at the University Riri put her phone down having the biggest smirk on her face. She put on her gloves and continued building a chest plate. The teen was sure glad to have some privacy. 

"Oh don't you worry about it Beth you've given me all the time I need."  
_____________________________________________________  
Beth immediately hopped out of the car eager to see her little sister and mother. Oliver unlocked the door and gestured for his daughter to walk inside. The elderly teen smiled helping her Dad with the groceries before running downstairs to the lab eager to see what Lara was working on. 

"Honey, I'm home and don't worry Beth helped unpack the grocery's."

"Wait Beth's home b-but you told me she was going back to the university after you two had done your business."

"Nope, it turns out that she wanted to stay for dinner and leave at eight."

"Well if that's the case, then I better prepare dinner now, so you know what that means."

"I'll have to take Olly to the back garden so he can run around freely."

"Correct!"

"Well, then I best get to it."

Oliver smiled as the dog came into the room wagging his tail with pure excitement. He gently lead Olly to the back garden with care. Meanwhile Ruby hummed happily preparing a delicious stew. 

Downstairs Beth was playing with her little sister in the lab. Lara like Beth was a tech genius she had all sorts of bizarre ideas for example today Lara wanted to invent a watch that made you turn invisible. Unfortunately, Lara was struggling and progress was slow.

"I really want this to work it's not fair."

"Oh, sis you know what Mel always saids."

"Inventing takes time especially impossible ideas like this as when me and Mel tried to find a way to time travel we we're only partly right. The person who corrected our research was Tony Stark as he was more experienced."

"That's not fair why are all the famous people successful but not us."

"Lara a few more tweaks and the watch should be complete but it would take really advanced equipment to become invisible." 

"Anyone can be an inventor but like Mel saids you need patience. Honestly, I swear I should stop giving you this advice you never ever listen."

"I try to but it's hard to believe."

"I don't know what to say to that kiddo as I feel your pain."

Beth pulled her little sister in for a tight hug, this was the tenth time the teen had felt like not letting go off Lara. All she wanted was to rewind and relive the past five years but with her Dad and sister in it. However, she knew that despite the new path Melody had set her on she still had years of time left to spend with Lara and her Dad.

"Um, Beth are you having one of those moments where you can't let me go?"

"Yes Lara, ever since I got you back I've promised to protect you and make sure nothing ever happens to you again."

"Beth you know that I love you but please promise me that if anything ever happens to me again, you won't go blaming yourself!"

"I-I promise I'll try not to Lara but you understand that guilt is a hard emotion to conceal."

"Believe me I know Beth it's just recently I feel like you've put way too much pressure on yourself."

"Lara I appreciate your concern but I'm fine."

Before the two sisters could continue their heartwarming chat, the door creaked open revealing Ruby Riley standing outside of the room. Lara was the first to speak up desperate to know why the heart to heart with her sister had been so rudely interrupted by her mother.

"Mother, since when is it okay to earworm on a private conversation?!"

"Sorry sweethearts!"

"Yeah, I bet you are, why Mum were you ear worming on a really personal private conversation."

"Well, I um wanted to let you know dinners ready as it only took me an hour and a half to cook the stew you know what a shocker."

"Yum stew, we'll continue this conversation at dinner, right Beth?"

"Sure, it is about time I actually bother talking to you all about my struggles."

The three ladies trotted upstairs to dinner, Beth wasn't impressed with all the fancy decore on the tables she especially didn't appreciate seeing the scented candles in the centre of the table adding to the final touch. Hesitantly Beth sat down next to her family and began to chomp on the heavenly delicious stew. 

"So Beth how was the first day of university?"

"It was brilliant actually, I was surprised, my roommate is absolutely amazing she's called Riri and apparently she used to work as an intern for Tony Stark." 

"That's cool so does that mean you've got a new friend?"

"Woah, slow down Mum as I said to Dad whilst we were buying the groceries I wouldn't call us friends yet it's gonna take a while plus I don't want to replace Mel."

"You won't Beth just call her a replacement for those backstabbing girls Clara and Lily."

"Lara I-I understand why they didn't want to stay in touch with me and Mel anymore. Riri is really kind so we'll see how it goes ok!"

"Fine sis but remember that making more than one friend is important."

"Yeah, but for me, it's gonna take time."

"Beth calm down you seem really stressed out."

"I am calm mother it's just I'm fed up of all the pressure people are putting on me, I'm still hurting from the snap but was I allowed to recover from the snap no! I'm now forced to be this great hero everyone looks up to when I am not that at all!"

"I'm sorry Queenie it's my fault you feel the pressure of the world on your shoulders."

"No it's not Dad, my actions are my fault, I'm just not good enough to be in this world and I have to accept that."

"Oh Beth, darling you don't have to be alone in your struggles I once felt your same struggles but I didn't talk to anybody that was the worst mistake of my life and I'm gonna make sure history doesn't repeat itself."

"What happened Mum you've always said to me your life was golden?"

"No it wasn't I came home to find my parents dead on the floor, your grandparents were murdered and I got framed for it."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No its in the past for me I've tried to move on and continue my life. You don't have to though Beth if you feel uncomfortable confessing to us, talk to a therapist."

"Your mother's right Beth plus I know a guy perfect for the job he's a lawyer but also does therapy sessions."

"Really love what's his name?"

"Matt Murdock!"

"Oh that friend of yours, yes he's perfect, so its settled Beth tomorrow you can see Matt Murdock."

"Fine but only because I love you both dearly."

After dinner, Beth hugged her mother and sister goodbye before being dropped off back at the University by her Dad. Oliver hugged his daughter tight before hopping in the car and driving off home.  
_____________________________________________________  
Beth stood nervously outside the office of Matt Murdock, nervous was far from the word she felt, she had never met a lawyer in her entire life especially one who was going to give her therapy and listen to her about her problems. Most importantly she would have to trust him with the knowledge that she was the superheroine Red Eagle. Was Matt Murdock trustworthy with all of her darkest secrets? Soon all the questions she had in her head would be answered. 

With gentle care, Beth banged on the door not wanting to make a bad impression as her mother had taught her that it was rude to bang on the door boisterously. To the teenagers shock the person was a sharply man dressed in black, his hair was as dark as wood and his red sunglasses shimmered in the morning daylight. Murdock clutched his cane and gestured for Beth to enter his office.

"Welcome Beth, I'm Matt Murdock and two rules to know about me, I don't like being addressed formally and I don't like my blindness being talked about understood?"

"Yes S- Matt, I understand."

"Good, then we may begin."

Murdock grabbed a notepad and pen before carefully sitting down. Beth gently put her bag underneath her seat before crossing her legs focusing on what she was gonna confess to the blind lawyer. Surprisingly it was not Beth who was the first to talk it was Matt who seemed to tell what the problem was even though he couldn't see the uncomfortable expression on her face.

"It's alright we have plenty of sessions left Miss Riley you don't have to tell me everything yet if you don't feel comfortable in doing so."

"I-it's absolutely fine I'm nervous around alot of people when I first meet people but trust me, I think for once I need to be honest with someone even if I just met you." 

"Well, then what troubles you."

"You can't tell anyone about this but um well you see my BFF Melody Romanoff kind of gave me the toughest responsibility after everything that's happened and um she kind of passed on the mantle of Red Eagle to me."

"Hmm what's so troubling about that, did not being able to stop the Thanos snap from happening make you feel guilty?"

"I felt absolutely awful and so did Mel we watched the world we knew burn into a heart-crushing post-apocalypse."

"How horrible but you're not alone all the people who were left behind had to face this heartbreaking reality. I lost my fiance her driver got dusted and well she couldn't stop the crash in time it was too late."

"That's unpleasant I-I couldn't imagine the pain of losing someone close to you permanently."

"It still hurts but I continue to honour her name by fighting for justice and for what's right." 

"I have nothing to fight for I want to do what's right but I am not worthy, Mel should have chosen someone more worthy." 

"Let me phrase my question in a more politer way, who told you you're not worthy?"

"Myself! Everyone else thinks I'm ready and trustworthy. Well, my mum still gets extremely worried when I come back battered rude."

"Well, Beth what happened to you was destiny."

"But I don't want this to be my destiny, I want to help the world in another way! Heck, when I was younger I always wanted to do what you do, be a lawyer and fight for people's rights."

"Sometimes life doesn't always go to plan Beth as without surprises life would just be boring and without sadness and anger, we could never feel joy."

"Yes that is true I guess so."

"Destiny is one thing, not to be ignored, I didn't ask to be become blind saving a man from being hit by a chemical-filled truck now did I? Whilst you didn't ask to get given a superhero costume and fight a crime ay. Beth this happened to you for a reason if you don't sort out your self-esteem the world will continue to scream at you that you are worthy."

"But I just don't think I'm the right person I have zero experience I mean Melody thought against an entire army of aliens with the avengers and I just beat up thugs who think it's acceptable to steal purses from old ladies."

"Don't all superheroes start beating up thugs before the real villain arrives."

"Yeah, I guess so and I have studied superheroes who have slowly risen up the popularity board so yeah."

"You see it's all about faith and courage if you don't believe in yourself you will never be able to go far in anything you do."

Murdock's watch began to vibrate like a pulse of electricity to the brain. Beth began to collect her things together excited for the intense day ahead, it felt good to talk about her hidden struggles but it also seemed like he was trying to do more than help her, he was trying to mentor her. 

"I guess that's all the time we have for today, I shall look forward to our next meeting Beth Riley."

"As shall I Matt Murdock."

Beth smiled at her new mentor before gently shutting the door. Immediately she was greeted by Riri eager to get ready with Beth for the first lesson of the day.  
_____________________________________________________  
Riri smiled having the pleasure of styling Beths long silky dirt blonde hair felt like an absolute pleasure for her. Before getting interested in science she absolutely dreamed of being a hairdresser but when she learned she could help the world in other ways her ambition to be a hair dressed went straight through a dead hole. Beth smiled admiring the beauty of her hair now in two big braids. 

"Oh, Riri this looks amazing, thanks for the makeover."

"Pleasure and don't go telling other people that I did your hair as its exclusive to close friends."

"You really see me as a close friend?"

"Why of course I do, any friend of Melody Romanoffs is mine."

"Wait you know Mel?"

"Course I do, we met at the funeral and we've stayed in touch ever since. She asked me what university I was going to and once she knew it was the same one as yours she made me promise to look after you and like the noble lady I am, I kept the promise. You're an amazing person Beth more people like you deserve good friends and happiness."

"I know but it's been so hard these last five years as me and Mel have barely seen each other you know living in different countries and all."

"Oh I honestly understand how you feel but it isn't the end of the world just because you don't live in the same country anymore doesn't mean that you'll never see them again."

"Yes, I had a best friend who got dusted and even though I'm now five years older than her we're still in touch and I send her letters all the time." 

"That's sweet but how did you do that Lily and Clara pretty much dumped me because of that. The two treated it as if it was a crime to be friends with two eighteen year olds." 

"Well, it's simple you picked the wrong friends, true friends would never leave and help you overcome your trials."

"I guess so and if Mel has managed to accept that fact maybe so should I. For the past few years I've been worrying about my friendship with Mel for no reason as she told me herself that we'll always be friends no matter what. So I guess it wouldn't hurt letting someone else in."

"Exactly, I'm here for you Beth and I always will be no matter what."

"Thanks Riri, I'm glad that your here, all though it's nice to have my Dad and sister back I've still been feeling lonely."

"I understand you, nobody saw my potential I was mocked and trashed on. My Dad died on a voyage when I was five, he was going to find a rare piece of metal called Adamantium but his boat was forever lost at see, the only thing found in the wreckage was a beautiful silver necklace made out of adamantium. Ever since then I was determined to use my talents to make the world a better place."

"I'm sorry about your Dad I could never imagine losing him in such an awful way."

"No it doesn't matter if that didn't happen to you at all, it's a part of life and I just try to live life to the fullest for him."

"Should I do that for Natasha Romanoff as I knew her too."

"You should and you should embrace who you are as Melody wouldn't want to see you like this at all."

"I know."

"So I never asked how did the session go?"

"It was absolutely amazing, it's like he understood me but the strangest part was that he seemed to be trying to mentor me as well."

"Hmm that is interesting."

"Perhaps he is a superhero secretly, maybe Daredevil the most coolest British hero ever!? Although he's blind the Daredevil knows where his opponent is and how to out smart them."

"Beth I know you said you know every single person in New York who's a superhero but this theory is just a ridiculous one. A formal lawyer going out and fighting crime ha now that would be an interesting one."

"I'll prove it to you Riri, I promise."

"Ha over my dead body."

"Bring it on!"

The two friendly nudged each other before opening the classroom door and walking inside. Beth winked at Riri who was sitting at the end of the row. She got her golden note pad out and sat down for the long lecture about science and engineering.  
_____________________________________________________  
A young girl smiled in delight, picking up all the pretty flowers as she went. She saw a little bird who had fallen out of a tree and with the mercy she had in her heart she helped it make it back to the birds nest perched on the tree next to the play house. After playing with the animals for a bit she noticed a deep pain coming from her neck but before she had time to process what was going on she passed out.

When the girl woke up she was in for quite a shock as she was no longer in her back garden, she was now in the back of her parents car, hands cuffed with her ankles cuffed too. The man immediately perked up when he saw that the girl had awoken from her peaceful slumber.

"Father what's going on you told me after I'd finished playing in the garden, mother had a very big surprise for me?"

"Oh she does it's your birthday after all dear."

"Then why did you knock me out and why am I now in chains?"

"I'll tell you why, we don't want you anymore you were beginning to act more and more like your brothers who ran away."

"Oh so your finally putting me up for adoption thanks you saved me the job of running away."

"Haha you really think we'd let you have a happy life no you must continue to understand mine and your mothers pain. So instead of somewhere safe I'm taking you to a place which will discipline that rebellious soul of yours for good."

"No you shall not take me anywhere else but an orphanage."

"You don't get to choose the rules."

"Tell me, where are you taking me?"

"Oh you'll see but in the meantime, lights out."

The poor girl could only struggle as she watched the green gas enter the car. She struggled her absolute best to stay conscious but it was no use, eventually she let the darkness consume her for the second time. Luckily for the Dad he was now about to give away his prize trophy. He sighed in relief as he had finally made it to the secret airport where he had arranged to meet the leader of the Red Room.

"Where's the girl?!"

"H-here as you wished."

"You call her a play toy."

"Yes me and my wife didn't just torture her like we did to her brothers, this time we experimented on her and she once grew a gorgeous pair of wings but we weren't able to keep them for long, as soon as she went outside her wings burned in the sun." 

"That's a shame but I assure you if we let Hydra operate on her she could become the best Red Room assassin even better than the Black Widow who rebelled against the program."

"So what's my reward for bringing the Red Room and Hydra it's most powerful reward."

"Pft reward? You betrayed hydra and practically set up your own business making your wife pregnant and then torturing the children when they grow up."

"I didn't betray Hydra I did them a favour, I have brought you over ten children and yet you still refuse to acknowledge my achievements."

"Oh and what about the boys that ran away Jim and Patrick you lost us the only boys your wife had given birth to. We applaud you for experimenting on your wife and kids but your failures must still be acknowledged."

"If you don't give that money I swear to heck I will slit the girl's throat and yours along with it."

"Fine you win, it would be such a shame if we lost our new toy."

Ivan smirked throwing the father a whole bag of gold. He was shocked that his daughter was worth so much to Hydra and hoped that the choice he had made was a good one he wasn't going to regret for the rest of his life.

"Here is your reward, a life's worth for your service to Hydra and enough to live in Hawaii like you always wanted too."

"Thank you, I promise you won't regret this. I wish you the best of luck with her Ivan."

The father saluted before walking back into the car and driving away into the shimmering orange sunset. Ivan carried the unconscious girl and brought her to an operating table, he was determined to uncover what experiments had been done on the girl and how to successfully give her the abilities of a Hawk.

A few minutes later, the girl who Ivan now knew as Alice Jones began to slowly wake up on the operating table. She had scruffy dirt blonde hair and shimmering brown eyes. Alice immediately began to pant in fear seeing the sight of a man she did not know. 

"W-where am I? Who are you?!"

"My name is Ivan Vanko and this is your knew home the red room, your parents have sold you to us there is nothing that you can do."

"Noooooo, I don't want to be here, take me to an orphanage."

"Oh, don't worry you'll be absolutely fine in the Red Room, from this day you will know longer be known as Alice Jones, the world will now know you as Dark Hawk."

"Nooooooooo!"

"Shhhhh, you may want to bite into this strap as this one's gonna hurt."

Ivan smirked as specially equipped Doctors from Hydra came flooding in with advanced technology ready to experiment. Alice who was struggling furiously was pinned down by one of the Doctor's but she continued screaming as the needle came closer to her arm. The doctors gritted their teeth with hatred as they kept on hearing the muffled screams. 

"Noooooooo please don't put that thing near me!"

"Everything is gonna be ok, your about to become the most powerful assassin in the Red Room." 

'Noooooooo."

Dawk Hawk snapped back to reality.

"Mam? Mam?"

"Yes Agent Smith."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"Um well ever since we got on the plane you've been acting weird."

"I have fond memories of this place, it is where I was reborn into the perfect image."

"Interesting Mam, well just to let you know we are in Britain and Hydra Agents have already tracked Kingpins underworld."

"Good get me dazzled up I have a deal to make in style."

"Yes Madame Dark Hawk."

Moments later Dark Hawk was in a fancy evening gown with her large dark brown wings tucked inside the dress so she couldn't blow her cover. She smiled getting ready and when the plane landed she immediately stepped out and untucked her gorgeous wings. 

"Agent Smith any word on where the underworld is."

"I'm told it is the most fanciest building in London and very easy to spot."

"Great, lock the coordinates into my watch I'll meet you there."

Agent Smith groaned he hated having to ride his motorbike in the traffic whilst Dark Hawk had beautiful wings so she could fly across the town unspotted by the average citizen. He watched as Dark Hawk gracefully untucked her wings and took off like a true bird would.

Dark Hawk smirked evily, gracefully flying through the lovely London sky's before landing in a secret area. She immediately tucked her wings in again and opened the door to find a fancy pub with all kinds of mafia crews around her. A guard walked up and halted her from entering the large door which supposedly had to be Kingpins office.

"Halt, Kingpin asked for the co-leader of Hydra and you Mam certainly look like no nasty pathetic hydra experiment."

In A blaze of furry Dark Hawk opened up her shimmering wings and threw off her silver gloves. She immediately dug her claws into the man's throat and pinned him against the wall. Boy how she was gonna enjoy this kill. Dark Hawk gave a loud psychopathic laugh in absolute delight over hearing the man scream. 

"Listen here junior, let this be your last lesson in life before you die, I am no nasty pathetic hydra experiment, I am far worse and you will forever reject insulting my wicked name."

Dark Hawk dug further into the guards throat before snapping it and dropping the blood drenched corpse to the ground. Kingpin came out furious to see that one of his best men had been killed so easily. Dark Hawk gave a casual smirk before barging past the fat man and taking a seat. 

"Excuse me you just killed one of my best men he was going to help us."

"He should have thought twice before insulting one of Hydra's best weapons."

"Welp he does have a brother but he won't be happy with you at all."

"Too bad."

"Now what do I get in reward for helping Hydra develop this new serum."

"The same reward you've always gotten Mr Kingpin, an endless amount of money a poor person could only dream off."

"When do we start?"

"Now I'll let you know when I have successfully captured the scientist. If any heroes try to stop us for example that daredevil brat I'll distract him and give him a fight he won't forget."

"Good, Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra."  
__________________________________________________________  
The last lecture and demonstration wasn't easy to sit through, Beth was still getting use to large year groups compared to the tiny classes she had during those five years. She was honestly really jealous to see the students who had to restart university happy as if they hadn't been dusted for five years. However the teacher was nice and could obviously tell Beth was hurting. Beth walked with Dr Taylor and figeted nervously as no other teacher had bothered to check on her, it felt good to have someone other than Matt Murdock who wanted to help her.

"Beth are you alright? In class you seemed extremely anxious."

"I'm fine Dr Taylor its just I thought we had to get use to it, get use to a new normal but now everything's changed again, my Dad and Sister are now suddenly alive and everything just feels insane."

"I understand Beth, these five years have been stressful for all of us and were some of my darkest years but now I'm happy and have found my calling. To be honest I don't think its about adapting once again to change, it's about finding a calling."

"What calling do I have Dr Taylor, I could barley concentrate on your lecture?"

"Everyone's got a calling but before you find that calling you've got to be comfortable, comfortable in your own skin."

"I don't know the real me though!!!!"

"I haven't been the real me since the snap."

"Then y-"

Boom!

A loud explosion set off and Doctor Taylor was immediately grabbed by hydra agents. However Beth fled the scene to change into her Red Eagle costume before she could catch Dark Hawk burst through the door. Dark Hawk smirked lifting up the Doctors chin mockingly.

"Doctor Taylor Wilson it's so nice to finally see you again, its pathetic that you think you could escape us."

"I will never help you develop further serums."

"Oh I know it's why we got a little help."

"You want to turn the whole world into supers and I want know part in that."

"Too bad Taylor. Knock him out and make sure he's taken to the base secretly."

"I don't think so."

"Oooo a new hero, according to my friend we don't get your kind around here often."

"I'm a human being!"

Red Eagle ignited her red batons ready to attack however Dark Hawk was one step ahead. The assisan smirked revealing her gigantic Hawk wings. Red Eagle gasped in horror and shock.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Oh I bet you have plenty of questions but let's say Hydra wasn't wiped out after Roger's discovered the fact that Hydra had infiltrated shield. You know the world should have been more careful as peace doesn't last long at all."

At that moment Red Eagle struck to attack but was viciously lifted in the air by her throat. Dark Hawk cackled menacingly.

"Pft pathetic, you know for an Eagle you should be actually able to fly?"

"How did you?"

"Hydra's everywhere, your just to naive to see the truth."

"Oh no."

"Oh no, indeed have a fun drop, knockoff."

"Nooooo!"

Red Eagle screamed in panic as she slowly fell and just her look she had landed into someone's swimming pool in they're back garden. The hero screamed in frustration, this Hydra Agent was a completely different kind of foe and definitely bad news. Regardless of being cold and wet she knew that Agent Jones needed to hear about this immediately. Sure Hydra lurked in another countries but they had never appeared in Britain and most importantly what did the Agent mean by "Hydras Everywhere" and most importantly where had they taken Doctor Taylor well Doctor Wilson apparently since he lied about his past. Beth quickly ran as fast as she could to the shield headquarters without being spotted.  
__________________________________________________________

Patrick immediately jumped up when he saw Beth in her Red Eagle costume soaked and shivering. He was shocked and was horrified at the gigantic bruise on her neck.

"Beth, what happened?"

"Hydra happened, there back and a way bigger threat then before!"

"Ok but how did you end up like that?"

"A hydra agent, she well um kidnapped a teacher from my university because it turns out he probably once worked for hydra as his actual name was Taylor Wilson and then she-" Beth said clearly distressed and panicked.

"Woah slow down, who was the Hydra Agent, what was their name?"

"Well um she didn't tell me but she gave me freakish vibes. She had real wings, real hawk wings, it was like they had fused her DNA with a bird, she was able to lift me up into the air as- Sir?, Agent Jones?"

Agent Jones's face shifted into one of absolute horror as he immediately recognised the description of the Hydra Agent Beth was giving. He froze absolutely horrified over the fact it couldn't be her but it was.

"Sir are you alright?"

"Dark Hawk!"

October 2003

Patrick smiled walking across the sandy beach quietly by himself. Today had been a very good day as Director Fury had given him a promotion so he was now finally on the field and it felt great. He was nervous but glad Coluson had also supported him. Having a real family and a true calling was great even if he still missed his brother. 

"Hello Patrick or should I say brother?"

The agent gasped in shock turning around to look at the menacing figure. He was extremely confused as to why a Hydra Agent would call him brother especially an Assassin such as the Dark Hawk.

"Typical I get promoted and Hydra send a kid to kill me what are you?. Who are you kid because I can assure you that whatever they told you isn't true!?"

"You know who I am?"

"Dark Hawk?"

"Alice Jones and to prove my loyalty I must kill my family so I'm the last of our bloodline!"

"Oh they, I'm so sorry if I knew what are parents were doing I would have come back. Alice we didn't abandon you on purpose."

"You perfectly well knew!"

Patrick carefully unhooked his gun off his belt, he really didn't want to hurt his long lost sister but he knew they had probably given her severely advanced red room training. 

"I have a surprise for you, I knew you wouldn't care about Mum and Dad so I brought something even better."

Alice smirked throwing to the floor a bloodstained watch with the initials J.J carved on the strap. Patrick gasped horrified, he instantly in full blown rage aimed his gun at his sister.

"You devil, he was a perfectly a good man."

"Sorry when it comes to the lifes of my family or my own, I'll always choose my own."

"Last chance, let me help you."

"I don't need help."

"Then so be it."

Patrick instantly began firing but his sister was one step ahead and grabbed him by the throat. "Alice" flew further and further into the air till Patrick was struggling to breathe she then flew down near the ocean and cackled. Patrick knew he wouldn't survive if his long lost sister threw him into the ocean, on the bright side he'd be able to see his brother again.

"Do what you must sister but know that killing your family doesn't prove your worth or save your life. If you mess up on one mission they'll not hesitate to kill you."

"We'll see about that."

The girl gripped her sharp claws into her brothers chest.  
She cackled menacingly and starred coldly into her brothers eyes.

"I'd finish you off myself but I'm sure the sharks are hungry so bye."

Patrick screamed with all the energy he had left as he fell into the great depths of the ocean.

"Sir, Agent Jones are you alright? SIR?!!!"

"I'm fine Beth, we will look into this threat immediately tomorrow."

"Tommorow?!!!!! But Sir-"

"No buts Beth you need your rest, Agent Grayson will see to it your dry and in clean clothes."

"Um thank you sir."

After Beth left Patrick turned on the news, the guilt still burned in him but regardless of blood, Hydra's plan needed to be stopped.

"I promise brother you will be avenged, this time we'll stop Hydra for good."

To Be Continued...  
_________________________________________


	2. Mystery Of Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her deadly encounter with Red Eagle. Beth must now dive deep into the secrets of Hydra and uncover their plan. Will she succeed? But most importantly can she survive? Find out in this thrilling new chapter.  
> Tw: Death, Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers, we are back with the second chapter. Apologises for the long wait but life has been really really busy with school and my other stuff. Now not many people have been reading this story but I hope those who are enjoy it. Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome.

Beth rolled her eyes when she saw her best friend cutting out a picture of daredevil. It was confusing to her as to why this devil of hells kitchen had gotten Mel super curious. 

"Mel, I don't get it why is daredevil such a big deal for you."

"Because hes mysterious, we don't know his identity and motivations."

"Motivations? Mel he literally trys to stop any criminal from the underworld from becoming a threat."

"But he's still interesting especially since he's not known."

"That's the problem! He's got no story and works in night time so yeah I still don't get why we have to look into him?!"

"Because Beth everyone's got a story to tell even a nobody."

"Good point and I will at least give him credit for the costume it's more practical than Captain Americas orginal costume."

"Exactly Beth, now your getting it!."

"Yeah, anybody can be a hero and it doesn't matter how popular they are as they're still a hero."

"Yep, I mean I know its not likely to happen but even we might become heroes one day!"

Beth looked straight into Mel's eyes and burst into laughter. Mel glared coldly into her friends eyes, she was clearly unamused. The laughter died down as Beth met her friends cold glare.

"Oh your actually serious."

"Of course I'm serious, I mean think about it being a hero would be awesome."

"Pft you dream too big Mel, I mean how much of a chance do you actually think we have of becoming superheroes, I mean what do you expect to happen, get struck with lightning and develop powers??"

"Sarcasm typical of you Beth."

"Aww little Mel hurt I'm not over ambitious."

"I mean it, like Spiderman is literally probably few years older than us and hes a hero."

"He literally just does YouTube videos."

"Good point Beth but still you need to start believing in yourself."

"Alright I get it, gosh your starting to sound like my parents."

"Good."

"MELODY, YOUR MUM'S HERE!"

"Coming Mrs Riley, bye Beth see you tomorrow!"

The two bffs hugged before Mel grabbed her bag and quickly headed downstairs leaving Beth alone.  
_________________________________________

The night for the Rileys was not a pleasant one. Ruby was completely worried for her daughter and phone calling Beth had only made her anxiety rise not better.  
Oliver obviously cared and was worried, he just didn't want his daughter to give up on the idea of being superhero. He may not have been there during the snap but hearing the significant impact the mantle of Red Eagle made he knew that it was important for Beth to be a heroine. Oliver starred at his wife, they often had fights about it as this was not the women Oliver had married, Ruby had been completely changed by the events of the snap.

"Oliver please you have to stop Patrick from this madness, she's going to get herself killed."

"Ruby please, she'll be fine-"

"FINE! That Hawk Monster almost killed her."

"I know that but-"

"But what??!! Do you honestly care about your daughter's life. I don't want to lose her."

"I know."

"Then why? Why, do you approve of our daughter risking her life to stop some stupid Lab Rat."

"I DON'T, you forget I lost my whole family because of their involvement with shield, your the only family I have left. I love all of you more than anything, call me Macduff from Macbeth, I don't care but I'm not going to let Hydra destroy the world and create an apocalypse which will probably be worse than-"

"FIVE YEARS! Five years, I spent in mourning, the Avengers failed to stop a mad titan who killed my Husband and youngest daughter. You don't know how painful that was, you got to skip through it. The world already had an apocalypse and that's for some reason to put your own and Beth's lives at risk."

Oliver sighed, it felt awful seeing the deep pain in his wife eyes. He knew why she was sad and he wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't petrified for Beth. He himself had escaped Beth plenty of times and understood that due to Beth's inexperience with major level threats it could cause her danger, it was why he himself had took a break from being a shield agent after all. 

"Ruby your right, I will never understand what you went through during those five years but trust me, I just want to help, I came back to a broken world and I want to fix that but I promise you I will protect Beth with my life, same goes for Lara."

Ruby jumped into her husband's arms and let the tears continue to slip down. Oliver accepted the hug and did his best to comfort his wife.

"I love you Ruby and I promise you that she'll be ok."

"Will she?"

"We have to put our trust in her."

"I guess."  
_________________________________________

It was a new day and Beth quickly rushed out of her dorm so that she could make it to Murdock's office. She had so much to vent about and only hoped that Murdock was willing to listen, even if he wasn't a superhero himself. Beth knocked on the door and was to no surprise greeted by Matt Murdock.

"Ah Beth you sound really enthusiastic today, welp come in, I'm all ears."

Matt lead Beth to the desk in his office. Beth sat down nervously and immediately began fidgeting with her hands. Matt however headed straight to business and opened up his red note book.

"So Beth, how are you feeling today?"

"Um well I'm still reeling from the events of yesterday, I-I just cant get the events out of my head."

"Tell me what happened Beth?!"

"Well I-I encountered the most difficult villain I've ever faced. She kidnapped one of my teachers and I couldn't stop it. As she dragged me into the air I felt helpless. The villain had wings which had grown out of her back. I can only climb up building but she could fly, it was like she had inherited all the traits of an actual Hawk."

"Tell me more about this feeling of helplessness you felt?"

"She had me right in her grip, no matter how much I struggled, I couldn't escape. It hurt knowing I was just her prey. Before I've been able to beat all kind of thugs but she, she was unbeatable, you might say she was my match."

"I see but Beth as a superhero you must understand you can't stop or save everyone."

"But that's literally the whole point of-"

"Beth, let me ask you this, were the Avengers able to save everyone in Lagos?"

"No?"

"Did we just live through a five year apocalypse because the Avengers lost to Thanos?"

"Yes."

"Then there's your answer, loss is hard to accept Beth but it eventually makes you stronger."

"How would you know that?"

"I lost my Dad when I was fifteen, it was heartbreaking I-I found his body in an alleyway then the next thing I know is that I'm in an orphanage, all alone."

"I'm-I'm so sorry."

"It's alright it happened a while ago but the tragedy has shaped who I am today. You have big responsibilities and not all of that responsibility is good. Life is hard and being a superhero is not all fun and games."

"I understand what your saying its just I'm seventeen, I really don't feel ready to face, even more responsibility."

"Ahh responsibility, it's a plague that will never go away, even as you get older. You are anxious and thats understandable but as I've said before you'll feel ready when you put trust in yourself. All it takes is a leap of faith. Trust me I'd know."

"I guess but I don't know I'm just-"

"Afraid of taking that leap because your worried your not going please everyone."

"Yeah!"

"Beth no matter the struggles you face as a hero, theres something I want to promise you!"

"What's that?"

"Good will come out of it, even if you still don't believe in it not yet I believe you'll inspire people and save families from losing loved ones to evil villains. And trust me after Thanos we definitely need more heroes on this earth."

"Yeah that's um really great advice, ugh could we wait for a few days before the next appointment."

"Of course Beth, take all the time you need but trust me I'll always be there when you need me."

"Thank you Matt, bye."

"Until next time Beth."

Walking along the corridor Beth thought about the strange session she had with Matt. The way he was talking seemed like he was a hero himself. Beth dismissed the thoughts immediately as figuring out if her Dads friend was a superhero was the latest of her priorities.

"Honestly Matt is really sus but that mystery can be solved another day."

Beth beamed in excitement when she saw Riri near the lockers. The two locked eyes and immediately both beamed in excitement. Riri ran into Beth's arms and hugged her tight.

"Hey Beth! How was your session with Matt?"

"Good but theres something sus about him."

"Your seriously not thinking Matt Murdock is a superhero are you?"

"Of course not, why would I think of such a stupid theory?"

"Mmmmm."

"I'm being honest Riri."

"Right, anyway let's get to class, boy I'm excited for the practical demonstration."

"SAME!"

The two girls excitedly walked to class with books in head. Both were about to head into class when all of a sudden the head of the university tapped Beth's shoulder and lead her away from the door. 

"Bye Riri."

"Bye Beth."

"What do you need me for Miss?"

"Well, I know you just started but you've been given a huge opportunity. Instead of doing classes, your going to be doing a charity fundraiser raiser for the next few days."

"Yay wonderful."

"Welp enjoy and remember after the end of each day to return to your dorm before the curfew."

"Ok."

Beth bit her lip slightly and hesitantly entered the vehicle awaiting to escort her out. She immediately recognised the vehicle and suspected that she was being escorted to shield headquarters.  
_________________________________________  
Doctor Wilson had been battered and bruised but was for now still very much alive. The Doctor so far had been very uncorroptive with Dark Hawk. Kingpin was also fustrated, he decided to act.

"With all do respect Dark Hawk, do you honestly think that injecting a serum that is going to slowly kill him, will get him to talk."

"With all do respect Fisk, I know what I'm doing!"

"You clearly don't, he hasn't said a word since he woke up."

"Alright then, you try."

"Fine, I will."

Kingpin slowly approached the bruised Doctor, smirking and determined. Doctor Wilson glared back at him full of determination in his eyes as well.

"I won't tell you anything, I'd rather die."

"Oohhh really I think we can make that happen."

(Sensored for brutality reasons) 

Doctor Wilson screamed and howled in pain as the torture was unbearable, he just wanted the pain to go away it wasn't going to, until he gave in. So unfortunately he did.

"ALRIGHT, I'll talk."

"Good!"

"I have to say Fisk, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you." 

"Now Doctor Wilson speak tell us of what you know about the formula. We don't only need it to advance the powers of the assassin, we need it for our plan."

"My research is in my house but the key thing as that in order to make more of the serums you need that element."

"Thank you Doctor Wilson, we'd be honoured if you would rejoin us, it is so important to make sure every human has powers in order to wipe humans without powers out."

"I will never ever help Hydra achieve their goal. As turning humans into supersoldiers in order to take over the world is not at all a worthy cause. I'd rather die!"

"Ahh Doctor Wilson that's such a shame, I hope you were going to say that."

Dark Hawk smirked and grabbed Doctor Wilson's neck strangling him. With that Doctor Wilson fell to the ground limp. As the Hawk had killed its prey. Kingpin starred at Dark Hawk in absolute shock.

"What's wrong I thought you liked death?!"

"Oh no Lady Dark Hawk, I'm just shock you gave him a choice."

"I never had a choice so I thought I'd at least give him a choice, besides we have what we need."

"Indeed, I presume to Wilson's house and then the lab?"

"Yes."

"Good, I just hope you know what your doing Dark Hawk!"

"Don't worry I do."  
_________________________________________  
Beth walked in to Agent Jones's office with a nervous smile on her face. She really didn't want to chase after the Hydra Agent but knew that what ever Hydra was planning it was immensely dangerous. Agent Jones had a very stern look on her face and once they locked eyes she was immediately gestured to sit down.

"This better be good, Sir I'm missing my education."

"Which you can catch up on at a later day!"

"Yeah sorry Sir, um what do you need?"

"Well Beth, I want to talk about the Hydra Agent you encountered."

"Of course, let me guess you want me to stop her!"

"There's more to this Beth she's not just some random Hydra Agent, she's my sister."

"WHAT??!! How is that monster your sister?"

"Well you see its quite a long story."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Well um you see my sister is one of the many super soldiers that was created by Hydra but the only one who didn't rebel. They turned her from an innocent girl into a cold blooded killer. When I was a kid me and my brother were always abused by her parents, we didn't know but they were having children and raising them until they were old enough to be sold to Hydra. Me and my brother escaped that fate so we had no idea about our sister who we couldn't rescue as she was born a while after we ran away. Your friends with Romanoff's daughter right?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard about the red room?"

"Of course but what does this have to do with your sister?"

"She was trained in the red room after they brainwashed her and enhanced her powers. And to succeed in becoming a full on Hydra Agent she had to past a test."

"And what test may that be?"

"Well in order to become a full on Hydra Agent you have to murder the last thing in your path stopping you, your family. She killed everyone, my mom, my dad and even my brother. Alice doesn't know I'm alive, she tried to use the same move she used on you to kill me. It is why I cannot intervene, if she knows I'm alive she'll tear the whole world apart until I'm dead. She is more powerful than the Winter Soldier ever was as she has the advanced abilities of a Hawk. This is who you are dealing with and trust me she isn't an easy foe to deal with at all."

"Ok but if she doesn't know your alive, what is she possibly planning?"

"Trust me I know my sister like I know my own mind and she will definitely be wanting to make more super humans?"

"Super humans but thats not a threat?"

"It is Beth! You've got to understand that she doesn't just wants to change a few people into super humans, she wants to cause war by releasing chemicals that will turn the whole of Britain into Superheroes!"

"Please say that's just a theory?"

"Unfortunately I don't think it is, I need you to do some investigating, your father told me your a good hacker?"

"Yes its true and that means I could possibly hack into Hydra files."

"Brilliant! I won't bother you for much longer as I bet you have some work to do."

"Thank you sir."

Beth walked out of the headquarters, got a taxi and headed straight back to university to head to work on trying to hack into Hydra's Files.  
_________________________________________   
Beth opened up her laptop and sat at the desk, hoping she would be able to hack into Hydra's files without getting caught. The anxiety in Beth's chest rose as sure as a child she had hacked into the government files but now she had to do the hardest hacking yet, hacking into the top secret files of a deadly organisation. 

"Phew, ok Beth you can do this, all you have to do is think and get through several fire walls."

She began typing and hacking into the files. Beth sighed in relief when she finally hacked into the computer and got into Hydra's files. 

"Hmmm files, files, files, wait project elemental assassin?"

The teen said mumbling to herself. Her jaw dropped, they couldn't be trying to create an assassin who could wield all the key elements could they? She dug past the firewalls and gasped in absolute shock. Hydra was planning to release several serums and gases that could give humans the ability to control earths key elements.

"Fire, earth, water, air? What does it all mean why do they want to do this. Hmmm if I just managed to grab a sample of one of the serums I could-could, find out why they're specifically focusing on creating soldiers with elemental abilities."

Beth thought for a moment about what to do and how to do it with out getting caught. Suddenly it came, Beth realized she had no choice but to carefully break into Hydra and steal a vile with one of the serums in. She grabbed her Red Eagle costume, put it on and headed straight outside. This was going to be a tough challenge but she knew she could succeed.  
_________________________________________  
Four Years Ago   
Zemo was frustrated, every time Hydra tried to create super soldiers like The Winter Soldier and The Black Widow they had rebelled against Hydra. The only successful super soldier had been the Red Eagle and that was such a shame. As one of the heads of hydra he knew Hydra needed more super soldiers to help take over the universe. 

"Ugh we need more advanced super soldiers and are scientists are getting nowhere? The only person who is getting slightly anywhere is Doctor Wilson! Ugh why is life so hard."

A loud knock interrupted Zemo from talking to himself. Zemo's face lit up in delight, he opened the door greeted by Doctor Wilson. Doctor Wilson himself was sharing the same enthusiasm as he held four glass viles in his hand.

"Ahhh perfect sir I just managed to complete more samples!"

"Really? How do they work?"

"Well they're very special as they manage to alter the DNA to create a superhero capable of being intune with the power contained in the serum."

"This better work, we've tried everything and our volunteer needs powers."

"I can promise you sir, it will work."

"Good."

"Thank you sir, um do you want me to write this formulas down?"

"Of course."

"I'll be right on with it sir and then I'll test the formula on the subject."

"Excellent, I'll be with you soon."

"Ok thank you, goodbye sir."

"Goodbye, Doctor Wilson."

Zemo smirked holding a sample of one of the vials in his hand. Hydra was finally coming together and there plan was about to be fully set in motion. Finally there would be super soldiers loyal to Hydra.  
_________________________________________  
Beth gulped nervously as she crawled through the vent. She knew where the serums were but had to be super careful especially since they could be alerted to her presence at any moment. Beth bust open the bent and crawled down into the lab, she was amazed and in awe over the chemicals. She picked up the vial with the green chemical and hooked it onto her belt, whilst she was interested by the other chemicals she didn't want to take them all.

"Hmmm interesting, welp I got what I wanted, best leave."

She mumbled to herself before carefully jumping back up the vent and looking for a way out. Beth was about to leave when all of a sudden a very familiar voice prompted her to crawl in the opposite direction. Dark Hawk was talking with another about their plan.

"Pft I can't believe he chose to die, I mean Doctor Wilson would have been useful."

"He wasn't useful Kingpin besides if he didn't want to be here, besides we got what we wanted from him."

"Kingpin!?"

Beth mumbled to herself in absolute shock, she didn't expect someone else to be involved in this. She carefully ducked down and tried to get a clearer view of the scene. The duo seemed very determined and were obviously holding a very important book.

"This is what we need Kingpin, I promise you with his research we can win."

"But haven't you been already testing the serums on your assassin?!"

"Yes but I want to test it on more people."

"Ah I see."

"It's important we test the serums on more people before we release the gas."

"Well get to work Hawk, I'll be getting rid of Doctor Wilson's body!"

It suddenly clicked for Beth, tears streamed down her face mourning for the life she couldn't save. She accidentally alerted the duo to her presence by banging her hand on the vent in frustration and upset. 

"What was that?"

"Keep guard Kingpin, I think we have a super spy on are hands!"

Beth tried to immediately crawl as fast as she could but was dragged out of the vent by Dark Hawk. Red Eagle fell to the floor with a slam. Kingpin looked up at the new superhero.

"Ah so this is the new superhero around, finally another opponent apart from daredevil to fight!"

"Standdown Kingpin, I'll deal with our little eagle friend!"

"Fine."

Red Eagle got up off the floor and immediately stared fist fighting Dark Hawk. Punches were displayed left and right. For a moment it seemed Red Eagle had the upper hand with the way she elegantly twirled her batons but that wasnt going to last for long. Dark Hawk opened up her wings and began dragging Beth along through the walls of the base. 

"Pft your honestly pathetic Red Eagle unlike you I'm a bird that can actually fly."

"I'll defeat you I promise, no matter how long it takes I will defeat you."

Dark Hawk gasped in shock as Red Eagle kicked Dark Hawk in the ribs and let herself fall to the flaw. Weakened Red Eagle got up and stood in a position ready to fight. 

"Pft you amaze me Eagle, even with the super soldier serum in your veins I can promise you that I am unbeatable."

"Your not as strong as you think, I know who you are Alice your brothers alive and running shield. Plus you forget I survived our first encounter."

"LIAR!"

Dark Hawk pounced onto Red Eagle and shoved her onto the floor. She hissed in rage and pointed her sharp claws at Red Eagles throat.

"You have survived last time like my brother apparently did but this time I can assure you this will be your last breath."

"Not on my watch, let the kid go!"

"Ahh Daredevil, nice for you to join the party!"

Daredevil pulled out his nun chucks and glares at Dark Hawk and Kingpin. Dark Hawk was immediately the first to attack unholstering the dagger off her belt. Red Eagle groaned and got up.

"Get out of here Red Eagle now!!!"

Whilst the villains were distracted by Red Eagle climbed up the vent as quickly as she could and existed the lab. Bruised and beaten she once again headed back to shield headquarters.  
_________________________________________  
October 2003  
Patrick Jones lifeless body laid on the warm sand. Nick Fury ran across the beach with a team of Agents, desperate to find Patrick and make sure he was ok. Fury gasped in shock and immediately got his agents to put him on a stretcher.

"Take him to the medical wing immediately and make sure hes well looked after."

"Colson I want you to write a file on his sister and investigate more."

"Yes sir."

Patrick woke up slowly, shocked over the fact that he was still alive. He looked around and realised he was in a medical wing. However before he could rip off his oxygen mask and the tubes strapped to him, Nick Fury stopped him.

"No! You need to recover and after the encounter I advise you do!"

"Fury? How did you find me?"

"Simple after you left a dodgy figure was caught on camhs following you and I just knew something was wrong. So we looked into Hydra's files and realised your own Sister was sent to kill you."

"Thank you Fury, so should we go after her?

"Soon but you can't as she needs to think your dead as if she doesn't, she won't stop until you are dead, I can promise you that."

"Right, I didn't know."

"Its alright your parents were very dodgy people so of course they wouldn't have told you what they were doing."

"I'm just glad we escaped even if Jim's now gone." 

"I'm sorry, you know if you want to live in peace you can always resign. As long as your at Shield you'll never be safe."

"Fury what makes you think I'd ever quit! I have nothing now, Shields all I have left your my family. When I first joined Shield I made a promise to protect the people. The people come first and although my life will always be at risk at least I can fulfil my life in a good way and bring peace to the world. I've lost all chances of happiness the only way I can ever experience true happiness is by helping protect the earth."

"That's very honorable of you Patrick, now get some rest, you deserve it."

"Thank you sir!"

Present Day!

Beth weakly limped into Patrick's office and put the vile attached to her belt onto the table. Patrick turned around in absolute shock and his calm expression immediately turned into one of fear and worry.

"Beth, what happened?!"

"I know their plan I know all of it."

"They're trying to create supersoldiers with elemental powers. It's a good thing I got out, your physco sister almost killed me and I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Daredevil."

"Tell me more when your rested up Beth!"

"I'm fine, I'll tell you more-"

Beth collapsed to the floor unconscious, Patrick Jones ran to Beth immediately.

"Beth! Beth! I need a doctor immediately!"

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the action. I promise I'll try update with the third chapter soon as those reading will probably be very very worried about Beth after the cliffhanger. Remember please leave your thoughts below as I always welcome constructive criticism.  
> However until next time, peace!
> 
> -Melody-  
> They/She

**Author's Note:**

> so after a years long hiatus unintentionally my MBU book series is finally back. Please be patient with updates as I'm using a story plan app to make this funner and even better than Survival. I hope you enjoy the thrilling ride. I'm so hyped to bring this story to life and as you can tell by Chapter 1 and how long it is I'm immensely excited for the rest of this book.  
> If you want to leave a review I would very much appreciate it as I'm always willing to improve.  
> -Melody-  
> They/She


End file.
